


Shut Up and Let Me Fuck You

by RealistTash



Series: Shut Up and Let Me [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Tommi is female, Voyeurism, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: As requested, that after party smut following that Halloween fic I wrote late because I'm rubbish.Title speaks for itself.





	Shut Up and Let Me Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's your own fault if you read this is public.

“How long have they been going at it for now?” Zack glances at Jonas as he sits down next to him with a beer bottle in hand.

His eyes shift back to the dance floor where Kim and Trini are making out, the gawks from the other party goers ignored in favour of hands grasped in hair and bruising grips being left on hips and Tommi answers for him, “about twenty minutes.” 

Jonas raises his brow and the two, "and you don’t find it creepy that you’ve been staring at your friends for that long?” 

“We have a bet going on, on who is going to break first,” Zack shrugs, “I think it’s going to be Crazy Girl, Tommi thinks it’ll be Kim. Trust me, we’ve seen much worse from them.” 

“Have they come up for air at all?” Head shakes in the negative answer his question and Tommi wants to move this along so she can win. She bunches up a piece of paper into a ball and throws it hard in their direction, Trini catching it without breaking her lips away from Kim’s and Jonas’ eyes widen, “whoa, how the fuck did she catch that without looking?”

Zack smirks, “it’s not just because she’s cute, tiny and feisty that we give her feline related nicknames. Her reflexes are insane.”

Trini pulls away to glare at them, but before she can do anything, Kim tightens her hold on Trini’s jaw and brings her back into the heated kiss, the ball of paper falling from her hand so that all she can manage is a middle finger in their direction before her hand lands on Kim’s abs and starts moving its way up to the hem of Kim’s top, fingers dancing under the elastic. 

Kim’s hand retaliates by gliding down Trini’s back until it stills just above Trini’s ass and she pulls Trini’s body into her, shortening the already non-existent space between them before she trails her mouth along Trini’s jaw and whispers something they don’t see and they watch as Trini’s head rolls back in what they can only assume is a moan. 

Tommi looks smug at Zack and he huffs, “that’s cheating, you aren’t allowed to distract one of them.” 

“We never made that rule.” There’s a subtle movement between Trini and Kim’s hips now, Kim’s head out of view as she latches on to Trini’s neck and Tommi snorts before she looks at Jonas. “They’re about five minutes away from fucking on your dance floor just so you know.” 

He looks at her in exasperation, “and you expect me to get in between them? The first and only time I did that I thought I was going to get a black eye.” 

“In all fairness, Trini did think it was Zack.” 

“Don’t worry, babe, I got this,” Dean’s voice pops up behind them, holding the bottle of Damiana up and takes a large breath, “wish me luck.” 

Zack smirks, “you know, most people would take one look at you and wonder why they hell you are afraid to break up a couple of small girls but-”

“I’ve seen you and Trini scrap, that girl terrifies me.” 

Trini is half aware that her short nails are leaving dents in Kim’s neck, she’s also half aware that they’ve grabbed a certain amount of attention from the people around them. She’s fully aware that if they don’t leave soon, either Kim or herself will be dragging the other to the nearest solid surface, especially when Kim is whispering all sorts of things down her ear like;

‘I can’t wait to be buried in you’

‘Can’t wait until you’re screaming out my name like it’s the only thing you know how to say’

‘Going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk’ 

‘The whole damn floor is going to know you’re mine’ 

‘God, baby, I’m going to make sure you-’

A throat clearing brings Trini out of her Kim induced bubble and she blushes when she realises they’d started grinding, her hand just short of Kim’s boob and Kim’s hand fully grasping at her ass. She opens her eyes slowly to the intruder, a hard feat when Kim’s teeth are nipping the skin at her neck and she tries to push her away at Dean’s knowing smirk.

She rolls her eyes at him, her attempts to push Kim away futile until she yanks at Kim’s hair, the low groan down her ear forcing her eyes closed and she glares as Dean’s smirk turns amused. Kim blinks slowly a couple times, lips parted in a pant as she focuses on Dean with a wide smile, “hey, Dean.” 

“Ladies,” he greets, “Jonas asked me to bring this over to you.” He holds up the bottle and Kim giggles at the design while Trini rolls her eyes her. “Sorry to interrupt.” 

“No, no, we should probably get heading out anyway,” Kim says, “you know, things to see, people to do.” 

Zack bounces up behind Dean and slings an arm over his shoulder, “Trini is things.” 

“That didn’t work, asshole.” 

Kim clears her throat and timidly reaches out for the bottle as Tommi and Jonas feel it’s safe to join them, “thanks, Jonas.” 

“Use it wisely.” 

Tommi snorts, “that’s not the only thing they need to use wisely tonight.” 

Trini glares at the group, “am I the only one that didn’t know?” 

“Didn’t know what?” Zack asks. “What don’t I know? I feel left out. Does Jason know? Does Billy know? Somebody tell me, I’m always the last to find out.” 

“Where are Jason and Billy?” Jonas smirks and Trini holds her hand up, “never mind. I don’t want to know. C’mon, gorgeous, you owe me dance.” 

Kim bites her lip with a quirked brow, leaning down to hold Trini’s hand and pull her away, a quick ‘goodbye’ flung over her shoulder as they giggle and leave the house.

“Seriously, is nobody going to tell me?” 

-

Trini’s back is slammed against the door, her weight closing it with a thud followed by a deep groan when Kim bites down on her bottom lip before she pulls away, leaving Trini slumped against the door. 

Kim places the bottle on the dresser and she can’t help another snicker as Trini rolls her eyes. “It’s gifted to newlyweds to increase the chances of fertility, it’s not supposed to be funny.”

“It’s shaped like a naked woman and I’m in college, sue me.” 

Time seems to move in slow motion for Trini as she watches Kim pull the chair from the desk over to the middle of the room and orders Trini to sit because, shit, this is actually happening. 

She gulps down hard when Kim places both hands on the arm rests and leans in to give her a dirty, opened mouthed kiss full of tongue and teeth and promise until Trini whimpers and her shoulders slacken as she relaxes into the seat, waiting in anticipation of Kim’s next move. 

Trini watches in interest as Kim picks up the bottle again, uncapping it and moves over to the speakers to plug in her phone, spending the next few seconds scrolling through her play list and is pleasantly surprised at the first beats of ‘Halestorm’s – I Get Off’ that crackles through.

Any song could’ve been chosen and Trini’s mouth would’ve been watering, of course, but the fact that Kim specifically went out of her way to choose something that isn’t top 40, something that plays to Trini’s musical tastes, makes her heart flutter as Kim turns back to her with a smirk and her hips begin to sway to the rhythm. 

The lights are already off, and the moonlight that bleeds through the window highlights Kim’s features, the perfect position of the chair allowing shadows along her curves, her muscles, the slight sheen of sweat from dancing at the party and the flush of how flustered she already is a stark contrast against the dim lighting. 

Add the fact that this song is practically about voyeurism and Kim is slowly stalking her way towards Trini, has her tongue gliding across her dry lips and body feeling like it could melt onto the floor and be set on fire all at once. 

Trini tries reaching out to run her hands up Kim’s soft thighs, but they’re slapped away with a tut before Kim uses her fingers to part Trini’s lips, pouring a shot of the sweet liquor into her mouth and kissing her straight after, their tongues gliding together until all they can taste is each other.

Kim pulls away again, Trini following her lips but Kim pushes back on her shoulder and shoves the bottle into Trini’s hand before singing along with the song, “and I could close the curtain, but this is too much fun.”

Well, isn’t that cruel. 

She uses the push against Trini for momentum for herself, her hands gliding over her own body as the tune picks up. She turns and starts at just under her skirt that she lifts up along the way to show Trini a glimpse of the tight pink spankies that barely cover her ass, grins smugly to herself at Trini’s quiet moan and looks back over her shoulder to see Trini’s bottom lip caught between her teeth before she twirls again, raking her nails up her abdomen, preens at the way Trini’s gaze is fixated on the motions of her muscles rippling as she does. 

Her hands move up over her chest before they make their way into her hair, messing it up in that ‘freshly fucked’ way Trini obsesses over and rolls her body as her head slings back just as the chorus reaches its peak before the melody settles again. 

Kim walks forward again, making it look like she’s going to kiss Trini but turns her cheek at the last second, instead walking around the back of the chair, her fingers trailing up Trini’s arm as she sings down the opposite ear, “it’s so much more exciting, to look when you can touch.” 

Trini’s neck strains to stay in position, not risking turning to face Kim in case she gets in trouble for it, but as Kim’s breath ghosts over her ear and down her neck the same time Kim’s other hand trials up her thigh, she can’t help but reach back.

Nothing. Her hand touches nothing as Kim spins away from her and she has to force herself not to whine and closes her eyes to help. 

They shoot open when Kim’s nails dig in to her chest. Kim who is directly in front of her now and raking her nails over the material of the jersey, Kim who drops to her knees the same time as the song lyric and Kim whose hands find themselves on Trini’s knees, opening them and gliding up inside Trini’s shorts before she bounces up to straddle her. 

Her hips move against Trini’s stomach before she turns around so her ass is digging into Trini’s front and she’s unable to hold back the whimper this time, the pressure making her grip on the arm rest and bottle tighten to the point Trini thinks she might snap it clean off or shatter the glass.

She can’t decide if its a blessing or a curse when Kim takes a hold of her hands, moves the bottle to the side and guides Trini’s hands up her stomach until it reaches the sports bra. “Kim...”

“Take it off.” 

Trini will never admit how shaky her hands are as she does as instructed. 

Her hips buck up when Kim pushes down and she groans when the top is thrown somewhere and she can already see how hard Kim’s nipple are. Kim spins in her lap again, her chest perfectly level with Trini’s mouth and Trini leans forward, pouts when Kim’s hand slide in her hair and tug. Hard.

“But-”

“You touch me when I say you can touch me.” 

And it’s likes Kim is punishing her when she makes Trini watch as she plays with her own nipples instead, Trini’s lips parting in a half moan- half whine when Kim takes a deep breath through her nose and her eyes flutter closed for a moment. 

The music is dull in the back of Trini’s mind, her attention purely on Kim as she stands up and slowly, so, so slowly, thumbs the waistline of her skirt before she pushes the skirt and spankies down her never ending long legs and kicks her tennis shoes away, leaving her completely bare in front of Trini who gulps so loudly it can be heard over the music. “Like what you see, baby?”

“Fuck, you know I do.” 

“Yeah?” Kim knows the song is coming to end and she’s kind of glad it is. When she planned this so long ago, she wanted to have Trini on the edge of her seat, wanted her begging for Kim to hurry up, but seeing the look in her eyes, the way that they’re devouring her, throws all her planning out of the window. She’d wanted to make the first part of her plan last longer than three minutes, wanted to wait for part two until Trini was a whimpering mess, hadn’t planned on stripping off completely before the first song. But now she’s here, she realises that her impatience had won out.

That still doesn’t mean she can’t make Trini a whimpering mess though. 

She stops her phone before she straddles Trini again, doing nothing but holding eye contact with Trini as the song fades out. They can still hear music from other parties being thrown in dorms and she smirks.

Maybe they won’t get a noise complaint for once.

Trini’s hands are shaking on the chair, her jaw clenched and Kim runs her middle finger along it. “You want to touch me?” A nod. “But you know you aren’t allowed right? Not unless I say you can.” Another, albeit reluctant, nod. “Say it, baby. Say you can’t touch me unless I say so I know you understand.” 

“I can’t touch you unless you tell me to.”

“Good girl.” Kim picks up the bottle, repeating the motion of pouring some into Trini’s mouth before kissing her, only this time, she takes a sip of her own and purposely lets a drop stray down her chin and onto her chest and Trini eyes the droplet like it’s her last meal. “Oh I’m such a klutz,” she smirks and Trini glares at her, “can you get that for me, baby?” 

Trini doesn’t waste anytime in darting forward to lick the alcohol up, taking her time between sucking and nipping since she doesn’t know when she’ll be allowed to touch Kim again. It’s painfully slow for Kim but she lets Trini have this, and her head tilts to make more room as Trini’s tongue eventually finds the corner of her mouth before Kim pulls back. 

She knows she’s not allowed to kiss Kim, but she does run her nose gently across Kim’s cheek, breathing her in long and slow at a last attempt at contact. “Thanks, baby.” 

“You’re welcome, gorgeous.” 

Kim breaks for a split second and smiles softly at Trini, giving her a peck before her mask falls back and her infuriating smirk is back in place. “You know,” she says, placing the bottle back on the floor and shifts even closer so her front is just touching Trini’s, biting her lip at the small gasps the movement receives. “I’d planned this whole thing out.” Her hand moves from Trini’s shoulder to her own collar bone. “I was going to use the first song just to dance for you.” The hand moves down to her chest. “Then I was going to use a second song to strip for you.” She can see Trini’s breath pick up the moment she twists one of her nipples between her thumb and finger. “And then the third one I was going to force you to watch me get myself off on top of you.” 

Trini whimpers, “Kimberly.” 

The next moan from Kim’s mouth is admittedly slightly exaggerated and she pays attention to her other breast with her other hand and her right hand trails down her stomach, the mere fact that Trini called her Kimberly confirming that she unintentionally made the right decision in speeding things along. “But we all know how impatient I can be, and I don’t think it’s fair to myself to hold off on what I want.”

“What about what’s fair to me?” 

“I think you’ll manage. I mean, you don’t have a choice, if you touch me, I stop, and you don’t want me to go to bed unsatisfied do you?” 

Trini watches as Kim’s fingers slide slowly up and down her inner thigh and wishes it was her tongue instead, “I’m pretty sure this is some form of emotional manipulation but I’m so down for it as long as you hurry the fuck up.” 

Kim chuckles, “I don’t know, maybe I’ll tease myself the same way you tease me. Take my time.” She runs her middle finger through a surprising amount of wetness, purposely avoiding that little bundle of nerves that her body is aching for her to touch and brings that same finger up to smear along Trini’s lip, stopping her before her tongue pokes out to follow the path, “no.”

It earns her an exasperated groan and Kim hums, her hips jolting when the fingers on her nipple pinch a bit too hard and Trini’s eyes flick up to her, dark, dilated as if she knows what Kim just did to herself and is jealous that she isn’t the one to cause that response. 

“So what do you think, baby? Slow and teasing, or fast and hard?” Trini opens her mouth to speak but Kim stops her, “before you answer, whichever one you pick is the same treatment you’re going to get.” 

Trini’s eyes widen because fuck that’s a hard choice.

On the one hand, she’s really fucking horny and wants to get off. But it’s her first time using a strap-on and she’s honestly a little intimidated.

On the other, she’s excited at the thought of Kim willing herself to go slow while she fucks herself because as she said, she’s impatient. But if she goes slow and teasing, there’s more time before she can get her go. 

“Well?” Kim’s hand moves back between her legs and the light hitch in her breathing tells Trini she’s putting pressure where she needs it and the thought causes her hips to buck up into Kim’s hand unintentionally, which in turn causes Kim to moan out loud.

“You’re the boss, gorgeous, it’s your choice.” Best to play it safe. 

Kim leans in and sucks her wetness off of Trini’s bottom lip with a whimper, “good answer.” There’s a dangerous tint to her tone, and Trini knows she’s going to be dead by the end of this when Kim kisses down her jaw, her voice lowering in that way she knows has Trini’s mind spinning. “I wish you could feel how wet I am, baby.” Her knuckles are white as they grip the chair. “Wish you could feel what you do to me, how my clit is throbbing,” she nips Trini’s lobe as her hips starts a rocking motion, her wrist catching against Trini’s stomach every time she rocks forward and Trini can’t help the stuttered breath that escapes her, “begging for attention.”

“May-maybe you s-should listen to it.” With a hum down Trini’s ear, Kim’s hands abandon her body in favour of lifting Trini’s jersey up to her ribs and runs her centre up Trini’s abs once. “Oh, fuck me.”

“You feel that? That’s what you do to me, Trini. That’s what happens every time I’m near you, every time I think about you. I could spend hours fucking myself to the thought of you and then I’m ready to go again.” Trini whines as Kim pulls back and stands up before she kneels between Trini’s legs. “Lift your hips.” As soon as Trini does, her shorts and boxers are pulled down and off and Kim bites her lip at the shine the moonlight greets her with. “You are so hot.” 

“Please, Kim.”

“Please what?”

And Trini doesn’t even know. She doesn’t know if she’s asking for Kim to touch her, to let her touch Kim, for Kim to touch herself, she doesn’t know. “Just do something. Anything. Everything.” 

What she isn’t expecting her question to be answered with is Kim running her tongue up Trini’s stomach to clean her off with a satisfied smack of her lips and Trini’s hand moves of its own accord before stopping short above Kim’s head and Kim glances up at her with a smirk, “now you’re learning.” 

She turns and sits in Trini’s lap, spreading her legs over Trini’s, her back flush against Trini’s front. Her left hand moves behind her to take place on Trini’s neck and her right slowly makes its way down her body until she stops at her hip, running her middle finger smoothly across her hip bone and licks her lips at Trini squirming under her. “Do it, gorgeous, fuck yourself for me.” 

It’s the last ounce of control Kim allows Trini to have, a sharp inhale followed by a shuddering exhale as her fingers focus their ministrations directly to her clit and her thighs clench, ass juts back between Trini’s legs and Trini grits her teeth not to move her hands. Kim’s breathing picks up the longer she spends applying different levels of pressure in different patternations until her head sags on Trini’s shoulder and her speed picks up. “It feels so good, baby. So good.” Her fingers move up and down her entire length and her breath hitches whenever she catches her clit before they circle her opening. “How many?” 

“Two.” She isn’t even really asking Trini, Kim already knows what she’s going to do, it’s just another thing to force images she can’t clearly see into Trini’s mind and Trini doesn’t realise she’s leaning forward to kiss Kim’s neck until Kim arches into her with a warning of her name. “Come on, Hart, you got to give me something, I’m dying here,” she begs, tone in that pathetic whine she uses when Kim denies her something.

Kim nods in defeat, she isn’t that cruel. She whimpers out Trini’s name as soon as she enters herself, torn between focusing on the feel of how hot and slick she is, the heat from Trini’s body, and the teeth leaving bruises on her neck. Her back arches, eyes close, if she even for one second considered going slow, that was now mute as her pace starts as brisk and fast as she means to go on and Trini groans hotly down her ear as she watches Kim’s wrist move at a rapid pace, imagines those walls that have spent so much time clamping down on her own tongue and fingers, clamping down on Kim’s, focuses her ears on the sound being produced from between Kim’s legs and stares at the rise and fall of Kim’s chest as she pants and it’s so fucking hot, so much hotter than she ever could’ve thought possible for something she wasn’t allowed to participate in. 

Her hips grind against Kim’s ass subconsciously, and the material from her jersey is scraping at her nipples and she has this sudden urge to claim, something that up until now has been Kim’s thing, but her hands are itching to touch, to grab, to feel, to bruise, it doesn’t even matter where, it could be Kim’s arm for all Trini cares, but she needs to touch for her own sanity. “You aren’t going to last long are you, Hart?” Kim whines on top of her, her hips picking up their speed and hand grasping at Trini’s neck, body glistening with sweat. Trini’s teeth clamp down hard enough to leave an impression that’ll disappear in a few hours and this time her hips buck up with purpose. “Let me help you, Kim. Let me touch you.” 

Kim’s hand stills inside her but her hips circle into the heel of her palm a few times before her fingers move again. She repeats this three times before she answers Trini. “Fuck, baby, okay, touch me.” 

Trini’s fingers are playing with Kim’s unoccupied nipples before she’s finished speaking and Kim arches into her with a loud moan that Trini is pretty certain can be heard over any party that’s happening. Kim’s body is flushed red as Trini massages her breast with one hand and her other moves to Kim’s hip to hold it in place, using it selfishly to relieve some pressure of her own and the lack of movement causes Kim’s fingers to quicken to a pace Trini isn’t sure she’d be able to get without her Ranger abilities.

The slapping sound echoes around the walls and Trini wants to be a part of this so she lifts Kim’s drenched thigh so her foot is on Trini’s knee, sends a quick thank you to the cheerleading gods’ for the flexibility, shuffles down so she can spread her own legs further under Kim’s and covers Kim’s hand with her own, adding extra force before placing two delicate fingers behind Kim’s so that they join inside to the first knuckle. 

Kim’s mouth slackens and a long, deep moan is drawn out of her at the extra width, her hips jutting, moving slower and deeper, the palm of her hand grinding on her clit each time she pushes in and Trini can feel Kim dripping onto her as a fresh wave of wetness escapes Kim at the intrusion of Trini’s added fingers. “You like that?” 

“God, I’m so close, baby. So fucking close. I just need...” She trails off, desperately chasing her release, “Trini,” she whines. The fingers on her nipple twist to something that could be considered painful if she wasn’t so turn on, and the fingers guiding her own curl up, making Kim’s curl up also and hit that special spot that has her body trembling seconds before white heat clouds her vision and her body stiffens as she screams out Trini’s name.

Trini watches in awe, the way Kim’s back snaps into an arch, thighs quiver and toes curl and she gently pulls Kim’s hand away, replacing it with her own, moans low at the feel of silky walls rippling around her and clit pulsing into a steady beat as Kim comes down from her orgasm while her fingers continue gently moving to milk her of every last drop. “That’s it, gorgeous. I got you. I got you.” 

Kim takes one last shuddering breath before she collapses on top of Trini, aware of how uncomfortable Trini must be with her back against the hard chair and tilts her head to bring her into a messy kiss before she sighs. “Holy shit.” 

A chuckle sounds around the silent room as Trini lifts a limp Kim up and walks them over to the bed, laying her down gently before covering her body with her own, kissing her lazily. 

It doesn’t take Kim long to recover and before Trini knows it, she’s on her back as Kim’s hair frames them from the outside world. “You ruined my plans.”

“You thought it would be a good idea to get yourself off on top of me and expect me to not participate. You ruined your own plans.” 

“Worth it.” Kim jumps up and walks over to the drawers, pulling the bottom one open and gives Trini a perfect view of her ass. She holds up the hot pink silicone and raises a questioning brow at Trini, “this still okay?” 

“If you don’t get over here and fuck me, Hart, I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands.”

Kim scoffs and towers over Trini on the bed, “because that worked out so well for me.” She eyes the straps adorably before she shrugs.

She’ll figure it out. 

Her balance is a little off, legs still trembling after her orgasm and if Trini wasn't busy swallowing down her anticipation she’d probably make fun of Kim but it’s not long until Kim has her legs through the straps and is pulling them up over her hips, tightening them until they feel comfortable and secure and she tugs on the silicone to try it out, the pressure against her sensitive clit causing her to gasp softly. 

Kim settles her weight on Trini who giggles when the cold silicone lands on her stomach and Kim smiles gently, reassuringly at the wariness she’s trying to hide.

“We don’t have to do this tonight.”

“No, I want to, I’ve just never-”

“I know.” Kim leans down to kiss her, slow and precise until she feels Trini relax under her and moves her hips experimentally but stops as soon as Trini hisses and tries to close her legs around Kim’s hips. “What’s wrong?”

Trini shakes her head and laughs at herself, “nothing, it’s cold.”

Kim nuzzles against her nose with a quirk of her lips, “don’t worry, it’ll warm up.” Her kisses move down Trini’s neck before she ducks lower, lifting the jersey so it bunches up under her bra and nips and licks down Trini’s abdomen, never breaking eye contact with her as she moves lower, and lower, and lower.

She knows Trini must already be wound up, she knows she would be, but she also knows she needs to help calm her nerves before she puts something foreign inside her, needs to make sure Trini is truly ready and wanting this and not just putting on a brave face for Kim. 

A gentle kiss at the top of Trini’s mound has the tension in her back leave and legs spread. Her fingers move down to comb through Kim’s hair and Kim licks her lips at the smell she’s greeted with, wanting nothing more than to dive in and get to work but waits until the smallest of nods from Trini before she does. 

It’s the only go ahead she needs, that slight tilt of confirmation, and her tongue swipes through Trini’s folds broad and slow before she takes Trini’s clit in her mouth and sucks gently, her tongue lightly circling and the vibrations of her moan hitting Trini directly where intended. 

She will never, ever get used to the way Trini tastes, in all of the best ways possible. 

Addicting. Out of this world. She could go (and has gone) down on Trini for hours multiple times, the sweet, bitter, slightly salty taste something that she’s become obsessed with.

But now isn’t the time for this, now is about relaxing Trini so she can enjoy what’s about to happen, it’s about making her girlfriend comfortable enough so that Kim knows it’s something that she wants to do, not just something that she wants to do because Kim does. 

Kim doesn’t spend long between Trini’s legs, regrettably, just enough time for slow, kitten like licks until Trini’s breath has shortened and her hips are squirming, just enough that when Kim pushes first one finger inside, and then two, there’s no resistance and Trini’s grip in her hair tightens, silently asking for more. 

She moves back up, replaces her tongue with her finger, circling Trini’s clit and dips into her every couple of swipes as she kisses along Trini’s jaw until her entire body feels boneless and she nods for Kim to go ahead.

Kim leans over to grab the lube from the table, pouring a generous amount into her palm before spreading it over the dido and using the last remnants on her hand to move over Trini, cutting off the snarky joke she can see forming in Trini’s mind with a kiss before she settles back between her legs, moving her hips again so the strap-on rubs against Trini’s clit and smirks when Trini’s mouth opens and eyes flutter shut. “Oh.” 

“You ready, baby?”

Trini’s eyes slit open enough for her to look at Kim, “yeah, just go slow.” 

“Of course.” 

Her hand reaches down to wrap around the silicone, angling it until she finds Trini’s opening and pushes forward a little to slip in, feels Trini clamp down in reflex and continues to circle her clit until Trini relaxes again and pushes further, repeating the process until her hips are flush against Trini and she moves to cage Trini’s body between her elbows and Trini’s jaw opens when she realises Kim is fully inside her. 

Kim peppers her face with quick kisses as her hips shift so she’s comfortable, “let me know when it’s okay to move.” Trini nods at her and she begins moving back and forth slowly, letting Trini get accustomed to this new feeling and it isn’t long until Trini is panting beneath her. “Feel good?” 

Trini’s brow furrows, as if she’s concentrating on an answer, “yeah, yeah, but, a b-bit weird.” 

“Try wrapping your legs around me.” Trini does and her eyebrows shoot up at the new angle it creates. Kim smirks, “there we go.”

She thrusts slowly, almost lazily for a while, until Trini eventually starts squirming underneath her and short, frustrated whines escape her throat and Kim takes that as her cue to go harder, deeper. She places her hand on Trini’s hip as her pace increases, leans her forehead against Trini to watch out for any signs of discomfort, glad when she finds nothing but pleasure gracing her features and twists her hips to circle every time she pushes forward. Trini throws her head back as the toy scrapes against her front wall and her legs tighten around Kim’s waist as her hips buck up to meet her thrust for thrust. “Oh, fuck.” 

“I know.” Trini pants against Kim’s cheek as her hands find place on her shoulder, short nails digging into the flesh. “I love fucking you like this.” The hand on Trini’s hip grips harder as she helps her move until Trini is a mumbling mess beneath her. “I love it when you’re so lost for words all you can do is grip onto me tighter.” Trini subconscious tightens around Kim so her back is nearly off the bed as Kim drills into her. “I could come just by watching you come, you know? I have done so many times. But I know you won’t do it unless I say you can, will you?” 

“No.” 

“No. Because you’re so good at doing what I want. Even when you deny it,” she pushes harder and Trini wails as she bites down hard on her neck, punctuating her words, “you’re my perfect.” Bite. “Little.” Bite. “Sub.” 

Trini growls at her and Kim smirks, knowing she’s got her exactly where she wants her. “I’m not your fucking sub, Hart.” Kim halts her movements. “No, don’t, please, Kim.” Trini’s hand moves down to dig her nails into Kim’s ass, silently pleading for her to keep moving but Kim holds strong. “Please, please just fuck me.” 

Kim hums as she pretends to contemplate, “I don’t know, you broke the rules of touching me-”

“I did not.”

“But,” she drags out, “I did say I had very specific thoughts about you in this jersey,” she flips them over so Trini is on top, bites her lip at Trini’s gasp as she sinks onto the toy, “and those outweigh my need to make you beg.” 

Trini’s hips start a rocking motion as soon as Kim nods at her and places her hands on Trini’s hips, pulling her against the toy as she pushes up, guides her in a way she knows will have the toy rubbing against that spot inside of her that’s bound to have Trini become a complete disaster, as well as the visual of Trini in this jersey, riding her like she’s trying to win first place in a bucking cow competition, fixated on watching the toy slide in and out, the stimulation on her own clit pushed to the back of her mind.

She growls as one of Trini’s hands finds support on the wall in front of her and the other falls to Kim’s neck, choking her gently with the amount of pressure she knows Kim likes as her hips shift faster and harder, the weird feeling she felt initially all but gone into an overwhelming feeling of intense pleasure as Kim’s name rolls repeatedly off of her tongue before she can’t find words all together.

“Kim,” Trini whines. She’s almost there, and at this point usually Kim will curl her fingers or suck her clit to push her over that final hurdle, but the toy can’t do that, it can get the angles, god can it get the angles, but there’s something it’s missing and she needs that-

Kim’s thumb is on her lip before she knows it and she brings it into her mouth without a second thought, sucking on the digit and twisting her tongue around it until she knows it’s sufficiently wet and lets it go with a loud ‘pop’. “Look at me, baby.”

Her eyes flutter open, a struggle since every time she grinds down on Kim they decide to close again but Kim growls out the order once more and they snap open completely, focus on Kim’s dark gaze and flushed cheeks as her thumb directs itself to Trini’s clit, rubbing hard circles as fast as Trini’s movements.

A one, two, three press of Kim’s thumb and a “come for me, Trini,” has her flying over the edge. Her knees try to close themselves but are restricted by Kim’s body, the hand on the wall crumbles the plaster it rests on and the hand around Kim’s throat moves to Kim’s shoulder so she doesn’t totally cut off her air. 

Her dazed eyes blink open and she can feel herself twitching around the toy until it becomes too much for her and she uses the last bit of energy she feels to lift herself off, groaning as it slips out and sends another jolt of pleasure through her before she sags on the bed next to Kim and flings an arm over her eyes as she tries to catch her breath. 

Kim shuffles around to throw the toy across the room-

She’ll clean it later-

Before she pulls Trini on top of her, staring at the top of her head fondly before kissing her forehead, “I am so in love with you.” 

She feels Trini smile against her shoulder before she gives Kim a thumbs up, her hand falls down gracelessly on Kim’s chest and Kim chuckles. 

“How do you feel?” 

Trini lifts her head tiredly with a lazy smirk, “your fingers are better.” Kim laughs. “But it was good, really good once I got past the weird feeling.” She leans down to kiss Kim, “I love you too by the way.” Kim whines a little under her and it’s then that Trini realises how wound up Kim must be after that, especially since she knows Kim held off her own orgasm so she could enjoy Trini’s. She flips back on her back and taps her shoulder, “come on, hop on. I’m too tired to move.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Get up here, gorgeous, I’m going to prove to you I’m not your fucking sub.” 

Kim raises her brow as she moves to straddle Trini’s head, “yep, this screams that you aren’t a sub.”

A surprised sound escapes her as Trini smacks her ass, “shut up and let me fuck you, Hart.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She eyes the bottle on the floor and smirks, “remind me to thank Jonas.”

“Kimberly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts either on here or my tumblr, @realist-tash


End file.
